My Life Would Suck Without You
by heatt
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are living together, trying to adjust to the life they have together. They realize how much fun and sarcasm in their relationship, how would it be without each other? Impossible to imagine in their eyes, love is strong. TG oneshot


**Hey all! It's an amazing day, the sun is out and it's like 60+ degrees here in Northern New York!!!! It's so cute outside, I think I will spend my day out there...well I probably won't but I could if I was motivated lol. Well I wrote this yesterday and attempted to post it then but FF was being weird for me. What this story comes down too, uh, I love Kelly Clarkson's new album. You should definitely check it out. I had motivation from the video but also I did it my way, not making it exactly like the video.**

**Also, a friend and I are co-writing a story called _This Is Your Life_ which is now up and running (and being updates regularly! or..we are trying to do that lol). The story is on Kaitlin's account/penname, which is Kebarrera. Both of us would love for you to check it out, read, and review and tell us what you think! Please! hehe.**

**Btw, this was originally going to be titled You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC but a certain friend of mine, coughkaitlincough, doesn't like Classic Rock very much, so I changed it to this. And well, if I would have stuck with that title I wouldn't have known what to write...but now I have an idea for it lol, it just came to my mind right now. So be on the look out for that in the near future, maybe. UP AND DOWN I LIKE THAT, CHERRY LOLLI, CHOCOLATE LOLLI, I WANNA SEE YOU POP THAT LOLLI. Sorry, listening to that song right now-jammin son!**

**K, I won't hold you off anymore. Read and hit that pretty green button at that bottom if you would like! I would sure like it but the decision if ultimately up to you lol.**

**

* * *

**Troy Alexander Bolton made his way through the hallways of his house, running. Quickly.

"I told you not to hold it, baby!" Gabriella Anne Montez yelled to her lover. "This is what happens when you don't listen to me! 'Oh I can wait, Gabi, don't you worry your pretty little head' my ass!" She continued.

"Okay, I get-" Troy started the racing to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He approached the white toilet, lifting the cover and doing his business. "I swear she thinks I'm stupid....of course she was right about telling me to go when I knew I had too. Damn it, she is always right! I had to fall in love with a genius. I love her too much," Troy spoke to himself.

As he finished up in the large bathroom, he made his way back down the stairs to meet a smirking Gabriella. "How ya feeling?" She asked cheekily.

"Just dandy now," Troy responded, grinning. He leaned down to her small level to press a kiss onto her button nose.

Gabriella let out a giggle, "Next time you will-"

"Listen to you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I just didn't want to miss any of the game! You know how I get when I miss one second of basketball!" Troy retorted.

"No need to remind me," Gabriella said.

A faint memory of a basketball game they were watching, three years ago, came to mind. The Lakers were down five points with just seconds to spare. Troy desperately had to go to the bathroom and decided to wait until the end of the game to go. Needless to say, he couldn't wait until the end of the game, ran his way up to the bathroom. By the time he returned, he missed the winning shot by the "almighty God of basketball," Kobe Bryant.

"Babe, we need to get ready to go to the beach, to meet up with the gang," Troy said. "Do you know where I put the keys to the car?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy, what do I tell you about the keys?! Hang them up where you are supposed to by the door. If you did that we wouldn't have this problem every time we went out."

"Brie, I know! But I just...I-I-I....I hate when you are right!" He whined.

"Well, you wouldn't have that problem if you did what I suggested," She giggled. She spotted the silver keys on the kitchen table, "Oh look at what I found!" She yelled. She started shaking the small keys in her hand.

"Oh great" Troy said, approaching his girlfriend trying to take the keys from her.

"Oh no, you can't have these. They are mine!"

Gabriella began running around through out the kitchen, Troy followed trying to grab ahold of her petite waist. She made her way to the living room, opposite end of the couch from where Troy was standing.

"Still want these, babe?" Gabriella laughed, "Cause if you do, you have to catch me!" She continued running, she made her way to the staircase.

"Oh, no you don't" Troy said, finally able to grab her waist, stopping her from making it to the top floor. Gabriella let out a giggle before slipping down the flight of stairs, landing at the bottom in a fettle position.

Troy raced down to the bottom of the steps to see his fiancée crying from slight pain. "Baby, are you okay?!" He quickly said.

"My hand h-hurts" She said, whimpering.

Troy sat himself next to the brunette, pulling her to lay on his legs. "Let me see the little hand," he whispered. He pressed his lips to her small wrist, "Does it feel better now?"

Gabriella giggled, "Not really, b-but it's the thought that counts. R-right?" She said between her whimpers.

Gabriella laid between his legs, holding her small wrist, as he drew figures on her wrist also. They stayed there fore several minutes before she was willing to move after the pain had subsided. They began to get ready to leave the house, changing into more suitable clothes.

The gang had decided to a beach for a night cookout. It was a beach that was rather far away that neither Troy or Gabriella had ever been too. Gabriella had printed out directions prior to this night, but knowing Troy he would attempt to convince her that he didn't need directions. It was guys "intuition to know where they are going," he'd say to her, many times. She would laugh at the lame statement, guys thought they knew everything. It was something in their brain that always make them think as such. Gabriella had learned to always have a back up plan when traveling anywhere with Troy. Always be prepared.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, baby?" He said, walking into the bedroom, sliding a belt through the loops of his jeans.

"I asked you to clean up the bedroom, yesterday."

"Yeah. And? It's clean."

"Your video games are organized and that's it. How am I supposed to find any of my good clothes?" She asked.

"That's your problem" Troy said with a chuckle.

"You know what, Troy?! This is not my problem, but both of ours because" Gabriella said, making her way to the shared closet, ripping out articles of clothing and throwing them all over the bedroom. "now we both have clothes that aren't taken care of!"

"Are you on your period or something? Damn it, Brie! There was nothing wrong with those!" Troy yelled.

"Okay, firstly, just because I am upset that you didn't pick up the clothes, does NOT mean I am on my period! Secondly, I asked you to do one thing!" She said back.

Troy had to retaliate, "Fine!" Troy made his way to the shared closet and started throwing her clothes over the bedroom also.

"Troy!" She attempted to stop her love, grabbing his large muscular arms. "Stop!" She giggled, reaching for her favorite sweater that he had in his hand, which was held high in the air. Gabriella attempted to jump for the sweater, but she was too short to reach his high hand.

Troy laughed, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I didn't do what you asked," he said sincerely, pressing his lips to her soft thin ones. "I love you," he whispered as if someone would hear them.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, standing on her toes to press her lips to his once again.

"Here," Troy handed her the sweater, knowing that would be the piece that she'd be wearing tonight at the cookout.

"Thank you," she smiled. Troy helped her slide the large red sweater over her head. They had both dubbed the hoodie as hers years ago, when they first began dating. It was Troy's varisty basketball hoodie, with 'Bolton' along with his number, 14, labeled on the back. It smelled just like him. She wore it at least once a week, if she could, she'd wear it everyday. Especially when he goes away for work and she is left without him. It helped her not miss him as much. "Did you feed Lyle?" She said asking about the goldfish.

Troy shook his head, meaning a no. "Troy! If you don't feed him once in a while, he will die! We've had him for five years now, I don't want that to just end! Then we have to have a funeral for him, which is too sad. He is a part fo our family!"

"You feed him, he is your fat fish!" Troy laughed at the truth of his statement.

Gabriella let out a laugh, also. "He is not fat, he is just extra large!" She said, both laughing. "But, I'll feed him. I swear you are incapable of even changing your underwear without me."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Oh did I do that today?" He asked sarcastically.

"Who knows at this point." Gabriella laughed. "Aw, Lyle, you need a new tank! Lets throw this one out!" Gabriella said, Troy hearing her statement.

"What the hell, Brie! You can't throw the tank out without buying him a new one first!" Troy said, as though it was obvious.

"Lyle can live in the bathtub while were at the beach," Gabriella said, making her way to the bathroom.

"No he will not live in our sex tub! I don't want to have fish germs in my tub! Who knows if I'll grow gills next time we take a bath together because of his germs!" Troy said sternly.

"Good point. We don't want that to happen. The bathroom sink is better."

"Oh, yeah, much better" He said sarcastically. "Can we go now?" Troy whined.

"Yes, we can," She smiled, making her way to the car parked just outside the house.

As the two made their way to the beach, of course, they got lost. Troy bickered how he missed a turn somewhere along the ride, Gabriella added that she saw it coming. Troy huffed at her, then adding he just wasn't paying attention while they were talking, and it wasn't his fault.

"Of course it isn't," Gabriella said sarcastically. "Why would it ever be your fault?" She asked, laughing. "We could just, you know, use the directions I printed out last night."

"B-but, I know where I-I'm going," Troy attempted to defend himself.

Gabriella laughed, "Baby, no you don't. Just please, I want to get there before tomorrow morning."

"Fine," he pouted.

After giving in, Troy allowed Gabriella to read off the directions. They had finally made it to the new beach where they were greeted by the closest friends.

"Thought you guys would never make it!" Zeke Baylor yelled out to the couple.

"Well, we took a detour. Ya know, enjoying the view of the highway!" Troy laughed.

Gabriella intertwined her small fingers with his, pulling herself close to his side. They made their way to the group, Troy located a lounge chair, sitting himself into a comfortable state. Gabriella made herself comfortable on his lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, Troy placed one of his strong arms around her small waist, and the other playing with her fingers.

"You know what?" Gabriella whispered to Troy's ear.

"What?" He connected his crystal blue eyes to her deep brown.

"I think we have too much fun together," She laughed.

"That's a problem?" Troy asked, joining her laughter, oblivious to their friends conversation.

"Nope," She kissed his lips.

Troy watched Chad start a fire in front of them, with their friends all circled around it.

"What are you thinking?" Troy asked his girl.

Gabriella smiled, "How much my life would suck without you."

Troy smiled up to her, both having their white pearls showing a smile wide. Sharing the truth behind the statement, meaning it.

"Mine would too," he said. "I love you, so much, baby."

"I love you too," Gabriella said, playing with the hairs on his neck, leaning down to kiss his lips, once again.

* * *

**Aww. How cute. LOL. Well thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Their little bickering and how they sooth each other still. Now I would certainly love it if you tapped that green button right below this, centered on the page. Now you don't have too, but it's a cute gesture and much appreciated! Like I said before, the decision is up to you hehe. **

**Love, Heat.  
**


End file.
